herofandomcom-20200223-history
Killian
Killian is a protagonist in Sleepy Hollow, and he is played by Steve Waddington. Origins Killian was one of the town's men, and he was often on the scene when the Horseman claimed a victim. Killian probably represented one of the authority figures in the town. He had a young son named Thomas and a beautiful wife named Beth. Biography With Ichabod He was first seen just after Ichabod Crane arrived in the town, and Killian helpfully gave Crane his horse, Gunpowder. As a joke, gunpowder seemed to coat the horse. Killian was then summoned to Jonathan Masbath's corpse, because Masbath had been killed the night before by the Horseman. But Killian warned his son to get inside and told him to kiss Beth for him. Learning of science Killian then accompanied Ichabod to the body, and learned some things about medics and science by Ichabod reprimanding the elders of how not to move a fresh corpse. Ichabod squeamishly examined Masbath's corpse, and took it back to town for further examination. He found some Satanic evidence that the flesh was not scorched, and then he was accompanied by Killian into the town hall for further evidence. Killian was interested in Ichabod's instruments, but Ichabod thanked Killian for his time and ensured he was alone in the hall to continue his work. Last fight and death Killian found from Ichabod sometime later that the Midwife Winship was with child, making the killer monstrous. A little while later, Ichabod professed he needed volunteers to accompany him into the Western Woods. He assumed Killian would volunteer, because he seemed strong, but no one, not even Killian, would agree. Only young Masbath volunteered. So, Ichabod found the Tree of the Dead with Katrina van Tassel and Masbath, but couldn't stop the Horseman when he resurrected himself out of the grave and galloped into town to claim the Killians. The evil witch, Lady van Tassel, had marked the Killians down as her next victims - all because Elizabeth Killian had said about the Widow being pregnant. So, the Horseman came to get them. Killian was cleaning his teeth after dinner and he was reprimanded by Beth who wanted Thomas to have manners. But Killian said it was just his bad habit and he couldn't help being brass. Elizabeth kissed him and then went to see Thomas. Just as she got to Thomas, the shadows from Thomas' lantern had been showing monsters on his wall, scaring him, but Beth ignored the monsters. She got ready for bed and then Killian was finishing dinner when he saw the flames behind him leap out in a multitude of demonic faces, and Killian felt the floor shake. Suspecting witchcraft he wondered if Beth was making this happen but the Horseman smashed the door down suddenly. Killian bravely yelled for Beth to run with Thomas and fought against the Horseman with his sword, but although both fought for awhile, Killian was soon injured on the shoulder and thrown backwards. He could only watch as the Horseman chopped his own head off. Category:Male Category:Horror Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Action Movie Heroes Category:Spouses Category:Deceased Category:Fighter Category:Elderly Category:Parents